Puddles Roads Hotels & Love
by The Sounds of Silence
Summary: NS.Standing within the rain in the middle of nowhere with a dark umbrella above her head was Sara Sidle.


Standing within the rain in the middle of nowhere with a dark umbrella above her head was Sara Sidle. She had found herself here, simply by the fact that on her way to a crime scene the road was flooded over by the nearby lake and was forced to pull over.

Nick Stokes sat in the car observing Sara. Not understanding why anyone in their right mind would stand outside in a storm.

The wind had started to pick up and Sara was beginning to get wet and therefore tossed the umbrella into the wind. Watching it tumble away like you would usually see a tumble weed do within the dry heat.

Within this moment Sara spread out her arms and looked up into the falling rain. She had never felt as alive as she had within this moment. Then the lightning crashed. And Nick was forced away from watching Sara's delicate movements and into getting out of the car to get her back into it before she was struck by lightning.

Nick ran through the puddles and by the time he reached her he was completely soaked. He looked at her once more, her already tight clothing sticking even tighter to her, and grabbed her arm delicately, "Come on darlin' it isn't safe out here."

She looked at him, and laughed at his drenched appearance, his hair clinging to his head, his sweater pulling tighter along his muscular body and his jeans heavy with rain. Nick smiled at the rare occurrence and started to lead her to the car.

Opening the passenger side door for her, closing it and swiftly pushing her over, jumped in beside her.

"You are out of your mind Sar, out of your mind." He laughs at her sudden, yet false hurt expression and tugs at his shirt.

"Ya know, you could just take it off."

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you? Besides so could you." Nick smirked.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. And that would be highly un-lady like of me." Sara now smirking back at him and tugging at her own shirt.

"Hey now, weren't you the one who got us wet."

"No. I got out of the car with an umbrella with no intention of getting wet but nature didn't agree with me, so I did. And you got out of the car on your own recognizances. Besides I would have just pushed you out of the car if I had wanted you wet."

"Well now that wouldn't have been very nice."

"No it wouldn't, at least for you." she breaks off with a laugh and moves across him opening the door and pushing him out but not before he grabbed her to go along for the ride with him.

They landed within a puddle deep enough to cover your shoe, if you were so inclined to stand in it, and both laughed upon impact. Nick had landed first breaking Sara's fall and she now lay atop him.

Sara laughed into his chest and then slowly turned her head to look at him. Their laughter slowly dissipated and with that Sara sat up allowing Nick to finally move.

"I thought you were going to sit on my chest until the end of time."

"Well that would have been interesting."

Conversation stopped abruptly when Nick lent over and kissed her. He pulled away quickly not knowing if she would accept the kiss or kick his ass. But what he wasn't expecting was when she lent over and grabbed him into her arms and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. He responded quickly, and they kissed with the passion and wanton of the six years of built up ardor.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Nick looked into Sara's eyes, while still holding her close to him, his fingers still entwined in her hair, Nick whispering to her slightly out of breath and huskily, although no one was any where nearby, "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." Sara smiling at him even more so than before, replied silkily, "So have I."

And with that Nick picked her up, and lifted them out of the puddle and slipped her into the passenger seat and this time went around to the driver side and got into the car. In which he buckled up turned the car on and pulled back onto the road and turned back around.

"So we're we headed Cowboy?"

"Well darlin' back up the road, if you had paid attention, there's a hotel a mile or so back that way. Which is were we are going to take shelter. Cause I don't know about you, but I am not sleeping in this car soaking wet and muddy."

Sara now smirking, "You mean sandy don't you."

"So now where getting technical. Just wait until we get to the hotel, I'll show you technical."

"Or technical difficulties."

Nick's mouth dropped, speechless, so Sara continued, "Hey ya know it happens to many men and they do make medications to fix that kind of problem." So enthused with her statement Sara burst into a fit off giggles as they entered the hotels parking lot.

Nick was the first to get out of the car and went to the trunk to gather their over-night bags. Meeting within the lobby at the reception desk not a minute after her, Sara stood on the steps dangling two keys and motioned for him to follow her.

After a silent elevator ride, they walked side by side towards their rooms. Sara turning to Nick as she reached her room handed him a key, both of which had different numbers on them. Nick slightly put out started to walk to the next room. His room. But was stopped abruptly with a hand on his shoulder, "And where do you think your going Cowboy, don't you know that you can't kiss a girl like you did and not have anything to show after it. And besides don't you have to prove me wrong about your technical difficulties."

Following her closely as she walked them back towards the door, "Then why two rooms?"

"Because wouldn't be suspicious if there was only one on the bill?" Putting the key into the door and opening it. With that Nick through their bags across the room and closed the door pressing Sara against the door, whilst he started attacking her neck with kisses. In between kisses Nick breathed, "You're so clever."

Sara now moaning at the contact of his hands all over her body and his kisses all over her neck hadn't time to hear his statement. Clothes were now being expertly discarded and tossed all about them, but not once losing contact with each other.

When the sun began to rise the next morning the rain dissipating, Nick and Sara lay entwined beneath the sheets.

"I think you owe me an apology darlin'."

"For what?"

Nick just looked at her. "Oh that, well I guess I owe you like ten apologies."

"Proceed."

"You actually want me to say them?"

"Yes, my ego was deeply wounded when you said that I had 'technical difficulties'."

"Well then I suppose last night and this morning was good for your ego."

At the end of her statement Nick ensues tickling her. Which resulted in Sara on top of Nick with his hands pinned. Nick laughing, "Well this seems oddly familiar."

"Yeah except this time we're in bed not a puddle."

Nick smirking, flipping them over so now he was laying on top of her, "And I can do with you as I please."

"Not if I push you out of bed."

"Now you wouldn't do something like that again now would you?" and with that they fell to the floor.


End file.
